


A Step Forwards

by heatherartgeek



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Beta Read, F/F, HNGGG, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, don't know her, i accidentally deleted all my tags twice, macsaw - Freeform, mcnamawyer - Freeform, rip your heart out angst, ship name??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherartgeek/pseuds/heatherartgeek
Summary: A short story I wrote in which Veronica deals with the aftermath of her trauma.Inspiration from the song Prom Dress.Trigger warnings! Attempted overdosing, panic attacks and PTSD.
Relationships: Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Step Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any of my writings, hope y'all like it. It's very angsty so please be careful there are triggers!  
> And tysm to my beta readers! <3

Veronica looked around the gymnasium, her brown-blue eyes searching for a certain blonde. She almost shrunk into herself at the loud booming of the music, her hands gripping the sides of her prom dress. The brunette’s gaze then drifted to the change rooms, a panic filtering over her body as she shuffled off.  
It’d be like the pep rally again, she thought to herself, Martha wasn’t even here to keep her together. Veronica held her head in her hands, images of him flashing through her mind. She could only imagine the two of them here, at prom. She let out a sob despite herself, her makeup smudging with her tears. The brunette brought her knees up to her chest, not caring if her dress was ruined from her crying.  
Veronica?  
Her voice was so soft, Veronica almost missed it. She lifted her head up, still sobbing horribly, to see McNamara. The blonde’s expression softened, her moving to sit next to Veronica. The brunette choked on her words, turning to engulf Mac in a hug, in which she returned. They sat there for the rest of prom, content with each others presence.

The brunette was moving around her shared apartment, turning towards a set of cupboards. She grabbed a mug, freezing as her gaze lingered on the object. Veronica struggled to breath as a blue liquid sloshed around the mug.  
It was like she was back in Heather’s room, Chandler that is, handing the mug over to her. The ginger haired Heather huffed, rolling her eyes before drowning the whole thing. It was so sudden, the sound of choking, a subtle thump…  
...the shatter of glass.  
She looked down, seeing the empty mug shattered across the floor. Veronica backed away, clutching her hands to her chest before dashing to the washroom. The brunette fumbled around, hearing the far off call from Mac. Her hands reached the mirror, opening it to find a set of pills. She slumped down against the tub, clutching the small bottle, her own voice rang in her ears.  
You’re throwing life away to become a statistic in USA today?  
Veronica felt the bottle fall from her hands with a clatter, spilling most of the contents out onto the floor. Next thing she knew Mac was there again, clutching her face in a panic, having seen the pills against the floor. The brunette broke, letting out a cry as she pulled the blonde against her.  
McNamara froze before hugging Veronica back, she let go after the brunette had calmed down enough. She pressed a soft kiss against Veronica’s lips, and went to clean up the scattered pills, setting them back away and turning to help her up on her feet. The blonde carefully helped Veronica settle on their bed, hugging the taller girl again.  
It’ll get better. That was something she promised, and she’d be there no matter how long it took.

Veronica woke from a nightmare, her eyes shooting wide open. She could hear the thud of Ram’s body and the screams of Kurt. The brunette shook slightly, turning to see Mac get up slowly, having a grogginess to her. They both got up, the blonde settling Veronica on the couch with a movie, a nest of blankets and some quickly made jiffy pop.  
She joined the brunette, cuddling close to her and feeling her heart warm at the small, still sad, smile on her face. Veronica let out a sigh, feeling herself relax next to Mac.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a tad short, my next writing should be longer.


End file.
